shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormy Buchanan/Abilities and Powers
Natural Abilities Medical Knowledge- Chemical Knowledge- Going hand-in-hand with her knowledge of medical skills, Stormy has an expert knowledge of the various chemicals, especially those that have to do with the human body or can effect it in some way. This assists her in creating deadly mixtures for her Chemical Juggling techniques. She can also apparenlty mix several chemicals at incredible speeds, notably being able to mix up some Aqua Regia within minutes during Knave's fight with Beerus. Freak Strength- Fighting Styles Chemical Juggling ''(ケミカルジャグリング, Kemikaru Jaguringu)''- a form of combat used by Stormy, that she learned from travelling scientist that consists of her generating chemical orbs from her body and manipulating them without actually touching them. Unlike the orbs used by Indigo, Stormy's have a pink outer section and a purple lower section. This skill is further extended by the acquirement of several Alter Dials, which allow her to release other elements. Following the timeskip she is able to generate much more than several of these at once and can even hold them for a short period of time. *'Chemical Juggling: Circus Barrage '(ケミカルジャグリング:サーカス バージ, Kemikaru Jaguringu: Saakasu Baaji)- Stormy generates a series of chemical orbs, then launches them at the opponent all at once, the orbs all striking different parts of the opponent. *'Chemical Juggling: Top Shield '(ケミカルジャグリング:トップシールド, Kemikaru Jaguringu: Toppu Shiirudo)- Stormy generates a large amount of the orbs, then surrounds herself with them. From this point, they can shield her from most melee attacks, and she can also launch them individually or in small groups to attack the opponent. *'Chemical Juggling: Crazy Pistol '(ケミカルジャグリング:クレイズィーピスタル, Kemikaru Jaguringu: Kureizii Pisutaru)- Stormy generates a single chemical orb in front of her hand, then puts both hands in a mock-pistol position. By performing a firing motion, she launches it with incredible accuracy and piercing power. *'Chemical Juggling: Twin Act Pistol '(''ケミカルジャグリング:トゥイﾝアックトピスタル, Kemikaru Jaguringu: Tuin Akkuto Pisutaru)''- Stormy performs two Crazy Pistol techniques, using both of her hands. *'Chemical Juggling: Trapeze '(ケミカルジャグリング:トラッピーズ, Kemikaru Jaguringu: Torappiizu)- A technique to be used when she faces an opponent who utilizes wires and ropes, or if Stormy is utilizing the wires she occasionally has at her disposal. Essentially, when she creates a mass of chemicals to attack, she can apply them to the wires or ropes. The chemicals then travel along the wires and ropes until they reach the source, upon which they release their full fury upon said source. This gives Stormy an advantage against opponents who desire to utilize wires/ropes to trap or attack the opponent. Mass Juggling ''(マスジャグリング, Masu Jaguringu)''- One of Stormy's strongest techniques pre-timeskip. She generates a large mass of chemical orbs and then merges them all together, which creates a much larger explosive effect. While it takes most of her strength to use a technique like this pre-timeskip, she has become able to generate at least two at the same time after the timeskip. Weapons Vials and Wires- A secondary weapon Stormy uses when Chemical Juggling proves ineffective, she produces several wires that have multiple vials filled with various deadly chemicals. This can usually be used as a suprise attack. She seems to have abandoned this after the timeskip. Haki Busoshoku Haki ''(武装色の覇気, Color of Armaments)''- Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages